Phoenix
by Nate K
Summary: Picard is recovering emotionally after the death of Data at the end of ST:Nemesis when he learns that his friend has been assimilated by the Borg and will be used to conquer the Romulan Empire. Now, he must try to stop the Borg and save Data.
1. A House Too Quiet

_Darkness._

Opening his eyes really meant nothing. He could see the stars in the distance but he knew he would never reach them. Besides, he was far too injured to do anything except float in the blackness, the utter emptiness of space.

_Coldness._

Already, the fluid within his joints and his nutrient transporting system were having trouble. His internal heat source couldn't keep out the life-robbing cold of interstellar space. With at least one leg severed and his left arm almost completely non-functional, it would only be a short while before his entire systems froze up. Shutting off completely seemed to be the best option. With luck, in forty thousand years or so, he could drift close enough to a star to thaw and perhaps, his self-repair systems can begin to heal the injuries inflicted on his form that is, except for his legs. The thalaron radiation had done its job, turning them to solid stone. He had stayed awake long enough, but then again, what is that feeling.

_Warmth?_

Was it some form of energy? He could see, in the vast distance of space, something was approaching and scanning him; then another beam, pulling him in. A tractor beam?

It was best to shut down now and wipe his memories, but he can't. The damage is too great. He can't help himself except to turn off the emotion chip. Data was about to be found; now he could only hope they were friendly. He could even hear their transmissions, almost the android equivalent of telepathy. Strange.

"We are the Borg, resistance if futile."

Picard couldn't help but think that the _Enterprise_ was like a house with all the children gone. First, Data died. He gave his life to save him and the entire ship from Shinzon. The Captain Riker and Counselor Troi left to set up their new lives and new missions on the _USS Titan_. A good number of the crew left with him, handpicked by Riker to join him and his new crew. Now, Picard couldn't help but feel like a schoolmaster with an entirely new class of students on their first day of school. All throughout the corridors, as he walked through the ship, various crewmembers would wave and greet him and we would wave back, engage in small talk and chide himself for not knowing their name or department or assignment on the _Enterprise_.

* * *

"Bridge to Picard."

Finally, there was something to break the monotony of ignorance.

"Picard here."

"We're picking up some unusual radiation, coming from somewhere in the Neutral Zone."

Picard smiled to himself. I seemed like nothing, but anything was better than this self-defeating mood he was feeling. The _Enterprise_ has been on support duty just inside the Neutral Zone since the_ Titan_ received orders to go to Romulus and assist in their re-building efforts after Shinzon and the destruction of the _Scimitar_. Of course, the _Enterprise_ was still undergoing repairs and didn't arrive for weeks. Still, any mission, even a mundane one, was better than just sitting on your hands.

"Thank God for unusual radiation in the Neutral Zone," he thought aloud.

"I'll be right there."

The turbo-lift had him there in mere moments. He sat down in his chair before asking anyone about the radiation.

"What do you have?"

The new relief Science Officer turned from her station on the raised platform. It was now Gamma Shift. The regular crew wouldn't be on-duty for another six hours.

"Captain, long range sensors are picking up what appears to be some type of trans-warp signature. The library computer identified it as a Borg signature."

That brought a shiver to Picard. He only hoped nobody saw it. Locutus was still a part of him, no matter how much time he spent in a counselor's chair. He turned to face the young officer.

"What course are they following?"

"None, sir, they appear to be just sitting there, possibly scanning the surrounding systems. Presently, there are near a system about 1.3 light-years away from the site the Romulans call the 'Great Bloom'. Admiral Nechayev is waiting on sub-space to speak to you."

That put another damper on Picard's blossoming good mood. First, the Borg, then Admiral Nechayev, the only thing he needed now would be Shinzon returning from the dead. Still, he had better speak to her.

"Put her on the main viewer."

Admiral Nechayev's blonde form soon filled the screen with her usual no-nonsense expression. She was beginning to show the effects of age, though he was certainly not brave enough to mention to her that maybe a little trip to the hair salon for some dye to hide the wisps of gray that was appearing. She was the iron woman of Starfleet and Picard has had more than one disagreement with her and more often than not, she either had won because of her rank, or because he just gave in. Even Picard had to admit that when it came to covert missions and security matters, she was one of the best in the business. Picard stood to speak to her.

"Greetings, Captain Picard" she started.

"At least she's trying to be civil," Picard, thought to himself, "I will do the same."

He stepped closer to the screen and stood with his hands clasped tightly behind him as he adapted a good approximation of an attention stance.

"My compliments, Admiral Nechayev" he responded.

"Captain, we have reports that a Borg trans-warp signature has been detected in the Neutral Zone."

Picard was amazed with how quickly she found out.

"Yes sir," he again responded, using the military formal method of addressing a superior officer and "sir", despite what gender they may be. "We detected that as well. Now at least, they seem to be staying still. I would be worried that they might have discovered the problems in the Romulan Empire and decided to launch an offensive."

Nechayev smiled a somewhat off-kilter smile, something that said, "No kidding".

"Captain," the young ensign behind him called. "The Borg signature is moving."

"Moving where?" both Nechayev and Picard asked in unison.

"They seem to be assuming an orbit around a planet in the neighboring star system. If fact, they seemed to be powering down. I think they're waiting for something."

Picard nodded his head. He hated to think that this was the vanguard for another huge offensive by the Borg. One cube was bad enough, ten or a hundred would be catastrophic, especially with the Starfleet forces spread so thin right now. Hell, he couldn't even count on Wil right now with the _Titan_ because they were busy at Romulus.

"Captain," Nechayev spoke up, "I want you to take the _Enterprise_ to the Borg and assess the situation. I'll send whatever ships I can to the Neutral Zone border to assist if needed. Good luck" and with that, the Admiral's image disappeared. It was the 24th century version of cutting the conversation short and hanging up the phone. Picard looked around at the crew, but then decided not to pursue the matter. He simply turned to his Conn. officer.

"Set a course for the coordinates of the Borg ship and engage at warp 4. Be prepared to increase speed and course if the Borg show signs of moving to intercept."

"Aye, sir," his Conn. officer replied and Picard sat down in time for the ship to leap into warp.


	2. Phoenix Rising

_Darkness_

He felt different, not like himself, very different.

_You are not alone._

He couldn't see anything. Obviously, his optic sensors, what humanoids called eyes, weren't functioning.

_You are not alone, you are with us._

He couldn't move either. He wasn't expecting to walk, since the thalaron had destroyed his legs, which meant they were somehow repaired, or replaced. Could Geordi have found him and repaired him?

"Geordi?"

It wasn't a word, more like a thought; a silent thought. Normally, Data wasn't given to talking to himself, but this was not a normal situation.

_Restate the question. That entity is not here. You are with us. You are part of the collective mind._

"Let me see you" he thought out.

_That is acceptable. We will activate you optic sensors._

In a flash, Data could see. All around him, entities of different species from all over the galaxy stood in alcoves like his, resting and yet performing different functions to run the large cube-shaped ship.

"I am Data," he thought.

_Irrelevant, that entity no longer exists. We will adjust your programming._

Data jerked around and shivered in his alcove. His self-repair mechanism suddenly went off-line as his consciousness slipped into a hole where he fell for an impossibly long time. He looked about, sensing that someone else was there. There was someone else who seemed familiar, yet not familiar. It was someone who watched him and yet, kept him a prisoner in a dark yet comfortable and familiar hole.

_State your designation._

From somewhere deep inside, a voice came. At first, Data thought it was another Borg drone nearby, but he heard it within his own head, yet somewhere else. It was coming from him and yet, not from him. He couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried. He realized, after a nanosecond, that the someone watching him was a new entity, a separate entity occupying his body and controlling it from within.

_State your designation._

"My designation is One of One. I am the only one but part of many. I am with you. I am Borg."

_The humans will require a human designation. A Borg designation is not acceptable. Choose a new designation for use with the humans to better interact with them to facilitate assimilation. Their biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own._

Data didn't want to answer and then he wanted to call out his name loudly as he has heard other humanoids like Captain Picard or Worf do. He cried out in his thoughts "DATA!" It was no use. The other entity had complete control over his android body.

"I am Phoenix, a Borg. I will speak to the humans directly and pave the way for us. They will be assimilated."

Thoughts raced through Data's positronic net. All the information gained by the Borg became part of his programming, part of his memory.

_You are Phoenix, One of One, Adjunct to Unimatrix 001. We are Borg._

* * *

"Captain, we're approaching the coordinates."

Picard sat in his chair nervously, waiting for the voices in his head. His time as Locutus had left one useful side effect. When the Borg was near, he can hear them and sometimes, even tap into their plans. The voices were not there, though. The Borg cube must have left the vicinity.

"Any sign of the Borg ship?"

His security officer glanced down at his board and conducted another scan.

"No sir, there is no sign of any Borg in the area."

Picard rubbed his head again. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

"Continue scanning, there has to be something."

"Aye, sir" the security officer responded.

A few more buttons pushed and finally, he announced success.

"There they are sir, in orbit close to the system's sun. The interference made it almost impossible to detect."

"Set an intercept course, red alert."

Around the ship, alarms sound as the crew rush to assume their battle stations. The Enterprise is soon approaching the Borg ship. Picard listens carefully, trying to hear through the klaxons to understand the voices.

"Something's wrong," he thinks aloud. "I can't hear them. Scan the cube."

"I have been sir, their power systems are quiet. I think they might be regenerating, trying to repair some type of malfunction."

Picard stands to face the screen, watching to malicious cube bob and drift, just out of the fires of the dull yellow star.

"Hail them," he barks and he waits. The screen blinks and focuses on a room with drones lining the sides. In the middle was another drone with a slim build and only a single visible piece of Borg attachments just under the left eye. It shined a green light that gave the appearance of a third eye. The creature stepped forward, but kept a light shining in his face to hide his identity. Picard couldn't see his face, but the form somehow looked vaguely familiar.

"I am Phoenix, a Borg. I have been chosen to speak for the Borg in all matters with the humans. You will be assimilated, but not now. For now, we will study you to better facilitate the assimilation of your culture into ours."

Picard steeled himself. Still, he couldn't hear the voices, but he would have to put that problem in the back of his mind for now.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise. You are in the Neutral Zone. We have reinforcements on the way. Do not cross into Federation territory."

"We know who you are, Locutus of Borg" the faceless form responded. "We have no need to assimilate you now, since the Romulan Empire is in chaos. We will proceed to Romulus first and add their biological and technological distinctiveness to our own before we proceed to Sector 001 to assimilate Earth."

"Show yourself, Phoenix" Picard yelled at the screen. Frustration and anger threatened to boil over.

"There is no danger in allowing you to see me" the form replies and he dims the lights. Picard's eyes widen and his skin goes white. Indeed, he had recognized the figure. His name slipped past his lips like vomit.

"Data?"


	3. Voices

Picard took a long time making himself believe was he was seeing. Data was dead, he was sure of that. He was the last one to see him on the bridge of the _Scimitar_. He remembered vividly the shock as Data put the small site-to-site transporter module on his chest. He knew it in his heart that he had sacrificed his life to destroy the thalaron generator and save the _Enterprise_ from certain destruction.

Now, on the screen, stood an imposter who looked just like Data with several Borg enhancements who called himself "Phoenix" and threatening to assimilate the Enterprise and all aboard but only after assimilating the Romulan Empire. Several Starfleet vessels were in the Romulan Empire, helping them to rebuild after Shinzon and the destruction of the Scimitar. Will and the Titan were there.

"Captain?"

Picard turned to the voice to face his counselor, another half-Betazoid handpicked by Deanna Troi. He made a motion across his throat to order the sound muted, and then walked over to join her.

"Yes, Counselor, I know. I will be happy to discuss it, but not just right yet. Now, lock phasers and prepare to go to warp 9 immediately."

When he turned back to face the screen, he found the Borg speaker staring at him. As far as Phoenix was concerned, the Borg had already won. Phoenix wasn't here to threaten; he was here to inform.

"Locutus, we address you. You know who this unit was, who this unit is and you know the Borg now know all he knew, all you know. You cannot win, but you can still join us. You can still stand at my side and lead us and yourselves to perfection."

Picard's face flushed red. An anger rose in him that he had thought buried. That thing may have Data's appearance, it may even actually have been Data...once, but now, he was a creature of pure evil and all he wanted to do was destroy him.

"I think not, Phoenix, we will fight you. Fire at will."

A fury of phasers and torpedoes shot out from the _Enterprise._ The cube rocked and bucked; static filled the screen.

"Now, set a course for Romulus and engage at warp 9."

The _Enterprise_ banked hard to the left and jumped into warp, leaving the cube behind.

"Any pursuit?"

The tactical officer glanced down and quickly studied the scanner.

"No sir, they're just sitting there."

Picard sat down in his chair. He suddenly realized he had been holding his breath and he let it out slowly and loudly. The other crew took their clue from their captain and did the same.

"They'll come, I know it; I hear them."

* * *

"The human ship is escaping. This ship is not ready to pursue."

Phoenix could hear the voices around him and felt himself become angry. How could that be though? Borg drones do not express emotion. That was a weakness that biological life forms have. He was not biological, he was perfection, and he was a fully artificial life form.

_You may be fully artificial, but the emotion chip developed by Dr. Soong gives you emotion. It cannot be removed without severe damage and it cannot be shut off, I will not allow it._

Phoenix stepped to his alcove and stared at the flux resonator as it flickered. His face, with all of its enhancements reflected in the surface.

"You will not control me, I am Borg. I am the perfect Borg. You will not defeat me with any emotions. You are weak."

_Perhaps for now, but I will defeat you and I will destroy you._

"You will fail!"

* * *

B4 sat quietly in the ready room. He could study for hours but he still did not understand the intricacies of the strange flat item that Captain Picard called a PADD. He lightly hummed a tune and tried to remember all of it.

_Brother._

"Yes, I am here."

_Brother._

"Yes, I can hear you."

He started humming again and the tune seemed to come easier. It seemed that he could remember the entire melody all the way through without stumbling.

_You have to relax, brother. I downloaded all of my memories into your positronic net._

"I am not relaxed?"

_No, brother, but you will be._

"Should Geordi or Captain Picard fix me again?"

_No, brother, do not say anything yet. Soon, but not now._

"OK."

He started humming again, letting the thoughts flow and his lips move without thinking about it.

"Blue skies, smiling at me..."

* * *

All around the table in the large observation and conference room, voices talked over one another and formed a raucous din. Picard tapped his finger on the table and made it clear that all should be silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on the head of the table.

"I know this is all very confusing, but we need to control ourselves and focus on what to do next. Geordi, you were his best friend. Was that really Data?"

Geordi stared at Picard with his silver cybernetic eyes. He almost reminded Picard of a Borg. Of course, the artificial heart beating in his chest made him a little less human and a little closer to Borg. The specter of Locutus would never be far away.

"I don't know how, Captain, but yes, I believe that was Data, or at least what's left of him. I can't see how his positronic brain could have survived but his body was sturdy enough. I can only assume that the Borg gathered up his body pieces and reassembled him, then reprogrammed him into Phoenix."

Picard sighed loudly.

"If so, then he knows more about Starfleet and this ship than anyone else. There can be only one option. Phoenix must be destroyed at all cost."


	4. A Friend

Admiral Nechayev's stern face filled the monitor on Picard's desk. He had given all the information he had, including the fact that Data was still alive and now a Borg. To say she was not pleased would be an understatement. Picard knew he had no choice but to accept her anger. In truth, he knew she was right, at least for the moment.

"So Captain," she began, "what I'm hearing is that your failure to examine the _Scimitar's_ debris left a vital piece of Starfleet property for the Borg to find and assimilate. You may have tipped the balance of power in the favor of the Borg and set up the Federation for a long and hopeless war. Now, you say this 'Phoenix' called you 'Locutus' and that you could hear the Borg. Are you sure you weren't acting under their influence and purposely left Data to be found?"

Picard frowned. "Admiral, first of all, Data isn't property, he was...he is a sentient life-form with the same rights as any Federation citizen. Secondly, the _Enterprise_ was badly damaged in the battle with Shinzon. We were in no condition to mount any search for anything. Besides, the destruction of the _Scimitar_ was so complete, it was unlikely that anything would have survived. I still don't understand how Data did survive. Lastly," he said, folding his arms tightly across his chest, "I would never commit treason against the Federation, even with the Borg voices in my mind. I believe I have already shown that in the last battle with the Borg."

"It still leaves us with a serious problem. How do we stop Phoenix and the Borg? Another question is do we want to stop them? Phoenix did say the Borg were more interested in the Romulan Empire right now."

Picard stood up; anger flashed across his face.

"Admiral, there are many Starfleet ships in Romulan territory right now that would most likely be the first to fall if we allow the Borg to infiltrate Romulan space. Further, if the Borg have Romulan technology added to theirs, they would only be a greater threat than the Romulans could ever pose by themselves. Could you imagine the destruction is each Borg cube had a Romulan cloaking device?"

"Relax Captain," Nechayev said, almost apologetically, "it was only a passing thought."

Picard was mollified, but only a little. He decided not to show so much anger to her again. It would only gratify her anyway.

"In any case, Picard, I have thirty ships including the _Galaxy_ en route to the coordinates to do our best to stop them before or during their entrance into Romulan space. I expect you to stay out of it. I don't want to risk that your left-over connection might pose a tactical advantage to them. That's an order Captain. No more heroics like you pulled the last time. Is that understood?"

"Admiral, that order was given the last time as well. I would think you would see the tactical advantage my Borg connection gives the fleet. I knew exactly where to fire to disable and destroy the Cube before it could destroy any more ships."

Nechayev's face loomed closer in the monitor. Picard had questioned her knowledge and she would not accept that.

"Yes, Captain, that is true. But what if that same connection could be used by the Borg to spy on us? In my opinion, that represents too great a risk. My order stands, do I make myself clear?"

Picard straightened his tunic and stood tall.

"Yes, sir."

"Fine, Nechayev out."

Picard reached down and slammed the monitor closed, cracking the screen. His anger would no longer remain hidden. He felt glad that no one else was in the ready room. Such displays were not becoming of a captain. His door chime put that thought to rest.

"Yes, come!"

Guinan strolled into the ready room. Picard always marveled at her uncanny ability to always show up when he needed her the most. She walked slowly to the desk and noticed the cracked monitor laying on the surface.

"I don't like them either Jean-Luc. I find them so impersonal, wouldn't you agree? I think it might make a better punching bag. I've been known to use mine as one once in a while. I guess that's why I don't use it very often, its generally broken."

Picard almost laughed out loud. She had succeeded in calming his fury as only she could.

"What can I do for you, Guinan?"

Guinan sat down on the sofa and folded her hands in front of her.

"Actually, that was going to be my question."

"I don't have a ship's counselor, Guinan. Are you volunteering for the job?"

Guinan smiled broadly.

"Absolutely not. I don't like the office hours and besides, who would run Ten-Forward? I will be your friend and talk to you."

Now, it was Picard's time to smile. Guinan always did seem to possess a beam into his soul. He did need a friend, like Riker and Troi and Data had been.

"I thank you, Guinan, from the bottom of my heart. I could use one right now. Am I the only one who feels that the Enterprise is just a little 'empty' right now?"

"Oh no, Jean-Luc, you're not the only one. It's true. In fact, the _Enterprise_ is more empty now. There was a synergy here before that simply doesn't exist, at least not yet. I know that you feel a certain loss, and yet, the pull of the Borg is strong and it probably always will be. You have a feeling of belonging with the Borg that is missing on the ship right now."

"But I can't let that interfere with what I must do."

"What must you do?" Guinan asked, arching her brow up in an almost Vulcan manner.

Picard lowered his head slowly. Suddenly, the gravity of command decisions pulled down like a great weight.

"I must destroy the Borg cube, and Data with it."

"Why? Why you? Why do you have to disobey an order and be the one who destroys the Borg again?"

Picard sat down next to her. "Because I'm his Captain, and his friend. Data gave his life to save mine, doesn't his body and his soul deserve to rest and not be desecrated like this? I owe him and the Borg have to be punished. I have to be the one who makes them pay."

Guinan nodded her head. "Yes, but you won't be killing Data, you'll be destroying Phoenix and the essence of the Borg will still continue. Go and destroy Phoenix, but don't loose sight of what must done. Data is still alive, in more ways than you realize. He is going to need you, and soon."

"If you mean B4, Guinan, he might look like Data but..."

Guinan held her hand up to stop him.

"I know, Jean-Luc, I know."

With that, Guinan rose and strode for the door. She looked back at Picard again.

"Soon enough, you'll know too."

Picard waited a moment after the door closed, then tapped his badge.

"Bridge, monitor the fleet and set a course to intercept, maximum warp. Red Alert."


	5. Messages

B4 always enjoyed it when Captain Picard brought him to his ready room. He had such bright and pretty things there that he liked to look at and touch. The captain also had lots of old things than he would let him touch and hold, but only if someone was right with him. B4 guessed that was because they were so old that he was afraid that he would accidentally break them. His friend Geordi had said many times that sometimes B4 didn't know his own strength. Captain Picard said something about Guinan. Geordi talked about Guinan sometimes too and he knew his brother Data liked Guinan, so if his brother and Geordi liked her, then she must be a good person. He also said something about his brother still being alive. That should be a good thing.

"So, my brother is still alive?"

"Yes, he is...in that way."

"I do not understand."

"Your brother is alive, but he's broken. Some bad people are making him do bad things."

B4 cocked his head a little and he tried to make sense of it.

"So, my brother is a bad person...now?"

Picard wouldn't show his frustration. Talking to B4 could be an exhausting exercise in futility sometimes and he could see that this would be one of those times. Geordi questioned his decision to reactivate him, but with the destruction of the _Scimitar_, Picard could not see how B4 could be used against his will. The method of controlling him died with Shinzon. Still, he had to remember that B4 was essentially a child and had to be treated as such.

"No, B4, he isn't a bad person, but he's not himself right now."

"Will you have to destroy him?"

Picard wasn't expecting that question. A wave of guilt washed over him and he had to push hard to keep it down.

"I hope not, but I may have to."

B4 didn't completely understand, but he would ask his brother the next time his brother spoke to him. His brother told him not to tell anyone yet, so he wouldn't.

"Captain."

Picard tapped his badge.

"Picard here."

"The Borg cube is moving toward Romulan space. The fleet just dropped out a warp, but the cube escaped and the fleet is in pursuit. The Borg have too great of a head start. The fleet cannot catch them in time. The _Atlas _has been ordered to intercept from Romulus."

"Signal the _Atlas_ that we will join them and set an intercept course. Raise shields."

"Aye, sir."

The alarms went off and startled B4. He still wasn't used to them.

"B4, I think you should go to your quarters and wait there. When this is over, I will come by and check on you."

B4 got up and went to the man by the door. The captain always made sure someone was with him, either in his room are just outside the door. They were always nice people.

"Okay" and he left. Later, his brother would tell him about what was going on, he was sure of that.

xxx

_Captains Log: Stardate 58764 .2. We are approaching the coordinates of the Atlas and the Borg cube. The rest of the fleet are right on their heels and I dread what is to come very shortly._

"Captain, I'm receiving a hail from the _Galaxy_ on a secure channel. It's Admiral Nechayev."

Picard sat forward in his chair and straightened his tunic. He knew this was coming and he was prepared.

"On screen please."

Admiral Nechayev's face filled the main view screen and she was not happy.

"Captain, I specifically ordered you to stay out of this. I now order you to stand down and leave the area."

Picard sat quietly and kept his emotions in check.

"Admiral, the _Atlas_ could not have engaged the Borg alone successfully. We were able to get here to help before you and the rest of the fleet could have arrived. I can scarcely believe you cannot see the value of the _Enterprise _right now."

Nechayev sat back in her chair and relaxed a little.

"Alright Captain, this time, but the next time I give you an order and you disobey of your own volition, you'll be lucky to command a garbage scow and the moment you begin to hear any Borg voices, I want the _Enterprise_ out of here. Do I make myself clear?!"

Picard leaned forward and rubbed his hand across the top of his head once again.

"My plan exactly, Admiral. _Enterprise_ out."

Picard and all the others could see on the view screen the monstrous Borg cube as it streaked toward Romulus and a small blip, the _Atlas_ as it raced to meet it. Behind it, he saw several other streaks of light as the fleet came in to join them.

"How long until we meet up with the _Atlas_?"

"Less than a minute" the ensign on the Ops console replied.

Picard mulled for a second.

"How long until the fleet reaches them?"

"At least five minutes, sir" the big security officer behind him replied.

"Very well, prepare phasers and photon torpedoes, maximum yield. Target the area on the cube from the last encounter and fire when we're in range. Prepare the quantum torpedoes, but do not fire them unless I specifically order it."

The security officer punched several buttons on his console and prepared the weapons of the mighty ship.

"Weapons ready," he snapped.

In his mind, a familiar rumbling started, like the sound of a hundred people talking at once in hushed tones. Over it all, though, one familiar voice stood out.

_Captain, do not do this yet._

Picard shook his head to clear his thoughts and chase away the memory.

_Captain, it is me, Data._

"Captain, the _Atlas _has opened fire. Their weapons are having no significant effect on the Borg EM field."

Picard stood and watched as the cube halted in space while the Atlas whirled around it like an angry bee and tried to find the right area to sting.

"Fire at coordinates 228 mark 4. Maximum yield on phasers, stand by on photons."

"Captain?" the security officer protested.

"Those are my orders. Fire!"

xxx

B4 sat in his quarters, calmly coloring a picture of Data and Captain Picard that Dr. Crusher had been so kind to replicate for him from pictures taken of the two of them. Spot, Data's cat, sat near him and licked the last of his replicated seafood buffet from his paw and whiskers. B4 liked to pet and play with Spot, but he couldn't understand why his brother gave her such an odd name, since Spot didn't have spots, she had stripes. B4 thought he might have to give the cat a new name, like Stripe.

Stabbing pain shot through him like a knife. He screamed, his emotions struggling for recognition. A security officer jumped up and went to the stricken android as he lay on the ground and fought for control of his limbs.

"Make them stop! Make them stop!"

The security officer tapped his badge and yelled into it for help.

"Security to sick bay."

"Dr. Crusher here."

"I need someone in B4's quarters. B4 has been injured."


	6. Assimilations

A blast of energy ripped through at least 10 decks of the cube and destroyed several thousand alcoves. Mindless Borg drones by the score were released in one strike by the _Enterprise_. Phoenix could feel the pain of his brethren as their minds screamed out in joy and agony one last time. The new absence in the number of voices weakened him a little. Had he been partially organic, like the rest of the Borg, his emotions would not have been such a liability as a word to a fully artificial life-form like himself.

_I told you I will resist you. You cannot succeed._

"We are Borg" he stated very stoically to his reflection, "resistance is futile, failure is irrelevant. We will succeed."

_I have already proven my ability to beat you. Soon, other ships will come and you will fail, here._

"You overestimate your abilities and underestimate mine."

_Perhaps, but that remains to be seen._

xxx

Dr. Crusher rushed in to date is old quarters and nearly fell to her knees. B4 lay there, quivering and sometimes thrashing about. If he wasn't an android, she would have sworn he was having some type of seizure.

"Tell me what happened," she barked to the security ensign.

"I don't know exactly," he began nervously. "He was sitting at the table quietly entertaining himself and watching the cat when he just fell to the floor and screamed."

B4 stopped quivering and sat up. As quickly as it started, it had stopped.

"Tell the captain to watch for the capsules that move fast there are bugs in them" B4 said.

Dr. Crusher and the security ensign stared at him and then shared a bewildered look. Crusher looked back at B4 and try to make sense of him.

"The capsules that move fast, B4? What are those?"

B4 looked up at her with a child's innocence.

"You know, the ones that go boom when they hit a target."

The ensign got up from the floor and looked at Crusher.

"Torpedoes?"

Crusher looked back at him in horror.

"Crusher to Picard, I think the Borg have a new weapon."

xxx

"Captain, we've caused moderate damage to 30 to 35 of the cube. A more direct hit might have destroyed it. Why did you suddenly change the target?"

Number One looked almost angry, if not confused.

"I have my reasons and no the Borg are not controlling. I do hear their thoughts, but I am in complete control."

"If you say so, sir" the XO replied.

The bridge crew watched as the _Atlas _made another run and concentrated its phasers and photons on the area damaged by the _Enterprise_. Soon, a large group of ships appeared and surrounded the cube--the rest of the fleet.

A flurry of energy beams ran out from the cube and finally found the _Triumph_, a powerful Defiant-class ship. The _Triumph s_hot the cube with its pulse phasers and broke free.

"Crusher to Picard!"

The doctor's voice demanded attention.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"B4 has been injured. He's fine, but he said something very strange about 'the tubes that have bugs in them'. I believe the Borg have a new weapon and they can assimilate a ship without beaming on board, just fire the nanoprobes with a torpedo."

Picard understood in a moment and was horrified at the implications. Data knew about the method _Voyager_ had used in the Delta Quadrant to defeat Species 8472; a liberated Borg had helped develop it.

"Understood Doctor, keep me informed. Lieutenant, get me Admiral Nechayev."

The Admiral's stern visage once again graced the view screen seconds later. Smoke and electrical arcs from damaged systems danced in the background. The _Galaxy_ had taken some hard punches.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I think the Borg have developed a very powerful new weapon which could allow them to easily assimilate an entire starship."

Nechayev frowned. "Is this information from your connection with the Borg?"

"No, not this time, Admiral."

"Very well, Captain, I read you. All ships, do not become captured at all costs. If the Borg assimilate an entire ship, the danger becomes even greater. At you discretion, Captains, activate self-destruct or destroy a ship that may have been compromised. Nechayev out."

xxx

_Brother, I have a job for you. You have to talk to Geordi._

B4 shook his head. His previous experience had left him still unsure about his surroundings.

_Brother, you can tell Dr. Crusher, it's all right. Tell them to stop fighting._

"OK, brother."

The same security ensign looked up. Crusher did too. With Geordi busy in engineering at the height of a major battle, she didn't know what she could do for him but, she didn't feel comfortable leaving B4.

"Did you say something, B4?"

B4 smiled. His emotion chip was a prototype of the chip Data took from Lore, but it wasn't an exact match of his brother's. In fact, sometimes it functioned almost too well.

"Yes, my brother says I should talk to Geordi about something."

Crusher stood up and walked to stand beside the childish android.

"B4, how can your brother say something to you. Data is dead."

B4 cocked his head to one side, confused.

"Captain Picard says my brother is not dead, he is just not well right now. I do not understand how my brother can speak to me, but he talks to me and he says we should stop the fighting for now. He says Geordi can help me with something. Can I talk with Geordi now?"

Crusher looked at the golden eyes of the android in front of her. She didn't know how, but she trusted B4.

"I'll see what I can do."

xxx

"Admiral, I don't understand it either, but I'm telling you, they are not going to Romulus. I think Phoenix has suddenly devised another plan and we need to prepare."

Nechayev still sat in her command chair. Sparks continued to fly periodically around her. The _Galaxy,_ along with several ships, had taken a heavy beating. Most of them were still functional, but some of them, many with old friends of Picard's, drifted lifeless in space.

"Captain," came a call from behind Picard, "I'm getting some new readings from the cube. I think they're powering up for a trans-warp conduit."

The cube started moving and fired shots at ships as it passed by. Finally, it shot out two torpedoes, striking two smaller ships. Picard watched in horror as several new things sprouted out at odd angles on the exterior of the ships. The stricken ships began to take on a more angular shape, cubical in some area and almost spherical in others and all the new additions mirrored the Borg ship in color. The final results looked like bizarre geometric shapes drawn by a someone who had no concept of form. The comm. channel flared to life as the screams of the crews of those ships echoed in Picard's ears and those of the entire bridge crew. In minutes, both ships resembled misshapen cubes themselves and fell into formation behind the cube. The view screen blinked and Phoenix stood in front of them.

"Resistance is futile. As you can see, I now have other drones. Do not follow us, or you will be destroyed. If you wait here, though, I promise you an easy assimilation."

The cube streaked forward followed by the two assimilated ships and 250 new drones for the Borg.

"Captain, I need to see you in B4's quarters."

Picard tapped his badge.

"Yes, Doctor, but why now?"

"B4 is in contact with Data."

Picard felt a moment of hope.

"I'll be right there."


	7. Duties

Picard ran through the ship and avoided everyone he passed as best he could. Lights flickered and various conduits vented and sparked. The engineering teams were already on scene to prepare damage from the battle with the Borg. It could've been much worse and Picard thanked his lucky stars that the _Enterprise_ survived. Sickbay had already informed him that there that although there were many injuries, none appeared to be life-threatening. Of course, no fatalities was the best news of all. Picard knew that the rest of the fleet, mainly the _Galaxy_ and the _Atlas_ were not so lucky. Fortunately, the _Atlas_ was not a big ship and the _Enterprise_ could easily absorb the numbers until the _Atlas_ was once again space worthy. He stepped in to B4's quarters not really knowing what to expect. B4 was sitting on the couch holding Data's cat Spot. He stroked the cat in long strokes from between his ears to just before his tail. He looked just like a child with a favorite pet.

"Okay, doctor, I'm here. Now what's this about B4 communicating with Data."

Dr. Crusher looked up at Picard with utter confusion. She saw it for herself and she heard what B4 told her, and she still could not make herself believe it. Geordi said at the table punching numbers on his PADD. He looked at Picard and shook his head. It was clear that Geordi had no idea about anything that B4 meant.

"Geordi?"

"Captain, I have absolutely no idea. We know that Phoenix used to be Data, but he is not our Data. Our Data is essentially dead. Phoenix is a Borg, so why would he be communicating with anyone on the ship in some way that would help us, unless it's some type of trap."

Picard sat down on the opposite side of B4 and gently stroked Spot himself.

"I don't know, Geordi. I remember from my time as Locutus that although I could at times separate my true personality from that of the drone I had become, but I certainly couldn't assist Riker with information to defeat the Borg, at least not until Data found a way. If Data has somehow found a way to do this with himself, obviously we need to utilize it."

Geordi and Dr. Crusher both nodded in agreement. Geordi looked down at his PADD and then back up.

"Maybe, it has something to do with that memory download that Data did shortly after we found B4. Yes, it has to be that. I wonder if there's some way to send a message back to Data."

"Perhaps," Picard started, "but if so, can we trust that B4 will relay the message correctly and that Data and not Phoenix will receive it. For that matter, can we be sure that it is indeed Data and not Phoenix."

Geordi and Crusher both nodded.

"For now," Picard continued, "I think we should leave B4 out of this, but keep him under close observation. He may yet prove to be an excellent avenue or an excellent weapon."

Dr. Crusher suddenly looked stricken.

"Jean-Luc, how could you even consider...?"

Picard looked back at her; anger and frustration filled his face.

"We must consider all options, doctor. We are in a state of war against perhaps the greatest threat the Federation has ever known. Even Data would agree, if he were here now."

Dr. Crusher looked down at her feet, then back up to the child who was now playing with the cat with a fuzz-covered ball. This whole suggestion, whatever the reason, went against everything she believed in as a doctor, sworn to care for the sick and injured. She was a Starfleet officer as well though. She was sworn to protect the Federation against all that threatened it, now matter what the personal costs.

"I understand Jean-Luc."

Picard got up and went to the door. He barely allowed it to open before he stepped through into the corridor beyond. When he was finally in the turbo lift and he was alone, he stopped it.

"Computer, halt."

There, he let himself collapse against the far wall and hid his eyes with his hands. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he must not allow himself to become emotional. He was the Captain. Now there was a way to stop Phoenix and the Borg, even at the cost of his soul.

xxx

Admiral Nechayev was waiting for him in sickbay. The medical facilities on the _Galaxy_ and several other ships now overwhelmed, it was up to the _Enterprise_ and others to handle the overflow. Since the Admiral was less severely injured, she was brought to the Enterprise for treatment. Of course, that also meant she would be close enough to throttle Jean-Luc when she had the chance. Picard entered sickbay and mentally steeled himself for the coming storm.

"Admiral," he started, "I'm glad you were not seriously injured."

"Yes, Captain, I'm sure your are. You know, I should have you court-martialed for this. You disobeyed a direct order. The only reason you're not in the brig right now is because I need every scrap of help I can get right now, but make no mistake, Captain, you are on probation."

"Yes, sir" he responded. He hoped a way would present itself to mollify her. He hoped that news about B4 might serve to calm her.

"Admiral, if you're up to it, could I see you in my ready room."

Admiral Nechayev looked up to the attending doctor, who shook his head. Picard led the way out of the sickbay and through the corridor. When they arrived at Picard's ready room just off the bridge, he nodded to his XO who still had everything in control. They both stepped through the door and waited for it to swoosh close.

"Admiral, I think I might have a way to not only gain an advantage over Phoenix, but perhaps save Commander Data as well. Are you familiar with the android B4?"

Nechayev sat down on the soft sofa and relaxed for a moment.

"Not really, Picard. Perhaps you should fill me in."

Picard stepped to the replicator and ordered two steaming cups of tea, Earl Grey for himself of course. He handed Nechayev her tea and sat in a chair in front of his desk.

"We found B4 in pieces just before we were ordered to Romulus to meet with Shinzon. We didn't know it at the time, but B4 was placed there by Shinzon and was to be used as a covert spy in order to capture me, as Shinzon was actually a clone of myself. Once Data and Lt. LaForge realized what Shinzon was planning to do with B4, Data disguised himself as B4 and de-activated the B4."

Nechayev took a sip of the tea and set the cup and saucer on the table between them.

"Yes, Captain, I read the reports about that incident."

"What you may not know" Picard continued "is that B4 is a prototype model, an earlier attempt by Dr. Soong and as such, he doesn't have the same mental capacity as Data or Lore. In an attempt to increase his abilities, Data did a memory download directly into B4's neural net. At the time, it seemed to be a complete failure, but over time, certain of Cmdr. Data's abilities started to surface in B4. We have him here under constant surveillance."

Nechayev sat up. Picard had piqued her interest. "Hmm, go on."

"Today, during the battle, B4 acted as if he was injured in some manner and then spoke about the Borg plans to my chief engineer. I believe that Data is somehow communicating with his brother. It may be possible to use that link and gain an advantage."

Nechayev shook her head. "Captain, how can you be sure that this link isn't being used by Phoenix or could be used by Phoenix?"

Picard nodded his head. "Yes, there is that possibility and as such, I don't believe we should try to use that link until we are absolutely sure that it is Data and not Phoenix."

Nechayev looked to Picard and stared hard enough to bore a hole.

"When you were assimilated, you had little or no control over what you were doing. How could Data...?"

Picard held up his hand to stop her. "The Borg tried once before to assimilate Data and was not able to fully assimilate him into a drone. My hypothesis is that they have somehow corrected that failure, or at least, believe they have by pushing Data's consciousness down and creating this new persona, Phoenix."

Nechayev nodded. She didn't like it, but she could see the logic of Picard's plan. They would have to be ready. Whatever Phoenix was planning to do next, they would have to be ready and any way to gain that information was worthy to be tried. She got up to leave and stopped short of the door.

"Alright Picard, we'll give your plan a try, but let's understand one thing. At the first sign of problems, I want B4 de-activated by any means necessary. Is that clear?"

"Very clear, Admiral."

"Fine, I'm returning to the _Galaxy _to confer with Starfleet command. I'll call a meeting of all captains in the fleet on my ship at 1700 hours."

She went out the door and Picard relaxed himself a little. He wondered if he always held his shoulders so tight when he was talking with her.


	8. Happiness and Wisdom

_Brother?_

"Yes, I am here."

_Brother, you did a very good job. I am proud of you._

"You are proud of me?"

_Yes, brother, I am very proud of you, but now, I need you to do something._

"I do not understand."

_That is okay, brother, I know. Right now I want you to try something for me. Please, look over at Spot._

"Okay."

B4 looked up and to the sofa. Spot lay there and contently licked his paws after a full meal of Feline Supplement 58. She seemed to enjoy the close replicator approximation of salmon and other northern water fish from Earth. He walked to the cat as he lazed and gently stroked his fur. He felt pleased at the soft texture, but it seemed the pleasure came from far away and yet close by. Then, his hand picked the cat up and held her close to his chest. He did not understand it, but he did not choose to pick up Spot. It was as if something else was controlling his left arm, like a marionette.

"What is wrong, brother?"

_Nothing, my brother, everything is exactly as I had hoped._

"Should I tell Geordi that I am not functioning correctly?"

_Not yet. Don't tell anyone just yet, but do not worry. No one will hurt you._

"Okay" and he lifted his right arm to stroke Spot from head to toe.

~xxx~

_Captain's Log: Scans of the trans-warp conduit as it closed clearly indicate Phoenix and the two assimilated Starfleet ships returned to the Delta Quadrant. I am quite certain, however, that Phoenix will keep his promise and return here and soon, most likely with reinforcements._

Picard stood up and walked intently through the door and onto the Bridge. Except for himself, the crew was hard at work repairing the damage to the Enterprise as they prepared for the next match-up with Phoenix and the Borg.

"Report" he barked out, a little more forcefully than he intended.

"Most of the systems are back on-line. Shields are functional and weapons are back up to 73%. Most of the other ships in the fleet are in similar conditions and the ones that aren't are returning to Starbases for repair."

Picard listened intently to his First Officer. Although he was competent and had served Starfleet for years well, he just didn't have the flair of Wil Riker. At times like this, he sorely missed his friends like Riker and Troi.

"Very well, I'm going to stroll about the ship and make a visual inspection. You have the Bridge."

Picard stood and walked to the turbo-lift. He didn't know in particular where he wanted to go, he just wanted to get out of the way on the Bridge. Only when the ornate double wooden doors of Ten-Forward opened did he remember even requesting deck ten in the lift. He was almost surprised to see Guinan at the bar, like she always seemed to be.

"Guinan, I didn't expect to see you. Aren't we at general quarters?"

Guinan smiled and retrieved a glass of brandy, as if she knew that he would be here and want the beverage.

"I said it before, I was never very good at 'restricted to quarters', as my husbands will attest to. Maybe that's why I decided to stay single after my tenth or eleventh try as a faithful wife."

Picard smiled and took a long sip of the brandy. He felt the comforting warmth as it slipped easily down.

"Somehow, Guinan, I just don't see you as the 'wild' type."

Guinan walked around the bar and sat down in the seat next to her friend Picard. Now that Troi was gone, she had become Picard's counselor by default. It was a job she didn't get paid for, but she still gladly accepted her new responsibility.

"I wouldn't have expected it of you either, but we both know better than that, don't we?"

Picard took another long sip and could almost hear the ticking of his mechanical heart. It was his constant reminder of his wilder days and the new respect he had gained of Nausicans.

"So, what's bothering you, Jean-Luc?"

"Phoenix. If all goes well, I will use my knowledge of the Borg and the combined firepower of Starfleet to destroy Phoenix and the last vestige of Data as well. Data sacrificed his life to save me from the _Scimitar_ as well as most of the crew of the _Enterprise_. My way of repaying that debt may be to destroy him finally."

Guinan smiled and shook her head.

"That's not Data over there in that Borg ship. That thing is something else and believe me when I tell you, when Data finally does die, it won't be by your hand."

"How do you...?" Picard was surprised. As far as he knew, Guinan had no way of knowing about B4 and his apparent contact with Data, if it was indeed Data that was communicating to B4.

"Just trust me, Jean-Luc, Data is still very much alive and he is getting more powerful by the moment. When the time is right, he will be right at your side and my guess is that he will live a long and productive life. He may even outlive me."

Picard smiled and gently touched Guinan's hand. He could almost _feel_ the wisdom coursing through her.

"Just how old are you, Guinan?"

"Now, Jean-Luc! Even you are old enough to know that it is impolite to ask a woman that! I'm twenty-nine and I will continue to be twenty-nine for at least another three or four hundred years."

Picard drank the last of his brandy and squeezed his confidants hand.

"Of that, I have absolutely no doubt."

~xxx~

B4 continued walking about his quarters and practiced picking up and manipulating object. He still couldn't understand why his left hand and arm were no longer controlled by him although he could feel everything in his left hand with his touch sensors. Indeed, when he needed to, his brother would relinquish control back to him. After a few hours, B4/Data was functioning as well as any single unit, maybe better than B4 functioned before.

_Now, brother, I want you to go to find Geordi. Just open the door and let the man outside know that you are going to Engineering to talk to Cmdr. LaForge; he will go with you. Geordi has left orders to escort you there whenever you needed to go there._

"Alright, brother. Will Geordi be happy?"

_Yes, brother, I believe Geordi will be very happy indeed._


	9. Data Rising

The ensign standing outside the door wasn't surprised when B4 opened it and stepped outside. He often wanted to go to see Cmdr. LaForge in Engineering or even the Captain. He guessed that LaForge and Captain Picard were the closest people to friends to the android. Still, this time was different. There was something about the way B4 stood and walked that gave the ensign the creeps. It was almost like seeing a ghost, if an android with the strength of ten men could have a ghost. This ensign knew Cmdr. Data and worked with him. It took him almost a month to recover from the injuries he received during the battle with the _Scimitar_. Indeed, he now had something in common with Data and his brother B4. He lost his left leg and now sported an artificial one.

"I would like to see Geordi in Engineering, please."

"You know the way" and he waved his hand in the direction of the turbo-lift at the end of the corridor.

"I'm sorry about your leg and I was never told your name."

A cold chill ran up the ensign's spine. B4 knew about his leg, but he never seemed to understand the entire matter. Still, he was right, he had never mentioned his name.

"Thank you. I'm Ensign Joseph Nagle, you can call me Joe just like everyone else does."

"Thank you. I know I should call you Ensign Nagle, but I like Joe. It means I can be your friend."

"Sure you can be my friend. I watch your door every Thursday. I guess we might as well be friends."

B4's face suddenly changed, as if he was deep in thought.

"I guess that means today is Thursday. Lt. Scott stays outside my door on Fridays and the Captain usual visits and takes me to his ready room on Tuesdays."

"Very good, B4," Ensign Nagle said, like speaking to a young toddler.

The two stepped off the turbo-lift and into the main part of Engineering. Cmdr. LaForge sat at the console, hard at work.

"Hello, Geordi."

LaForge turned to see B4 and Ensign Nagle standing just behind him. B4 wasn't smiling, as he usually was. His entire face, in fact, was different and that piqued his interest.

"Hi, B4, what can I do for you."

The smile reappeared on B4's face. "My brother said I should come here and talk to you. He said you would be very happy."

LaForge turned in his chair and stared at the child-like android. The smile left just as suddenly as it appeared.

"Geordi, it's me, Data."

Geordi understood immediately. He didn't know whether to be ecstatic or scared to death. He stood and put his hand on B4's back.

"C'mon, let's go see the Captain."

~xxx~

Phoenix stood at a relaxed attention. Drones slowly walked around him, performing various tasks and not seeming to take notice of him or anything else. The new drones from the two Starfleet ships were nearly complete now. His assimilation in the Alpha Quadrant was enough to get them here and away from the battle scene, but now, both they and their ships had added their biological and technological distinctiveness to the Borg, for all time. Some were too badly injured to be of use and were disposed of, like any defective circuit would be recycled into new. The entire area was a flood of activity and sensory input all channeled into one focal point who now strode confidently to him. The Queen was completely in command and now he, their new King, shared in the glories that was the Collective. No average biological being could completely understand or control the sheer magnitude of information that streamed like a raging river. It was furious, yet controlled through two foci, like two great suns standing guard over a large system of planets and moons that obeyed them and benefited from their light and warmth.

"Phoenix, you are much more that I anticipated. Locutus was never like you" she said as she skillfully slid her hand across his brow, "you are perfection, the ultimate example of what it means to be Borg."

Phoenix smiled. His emotion chip was working perfectly. He had the full range of emotions of any humanoid, but not like the mindless drones of tens of thousands of species that milled about or tended their duties on the thousands of ships spread out through the galaxy.

"It is quite fortunate that Species 10254 were so skilled in the art of artificial lifeforms" the Queen said while continuing to admire her newest creation in Phoenix. "Although there were but 250 members of the species left, their knowledge and distinctiveness helped us to correct our original failure and rid you of the persona that was Data. All that is left is perfection. You will be more than a consort to me, dear Phoenix, you will be a god to all Borg. With the knowledge that you retained from Data, soon all humans will be assimilated. Nothing can stop us now."

"Yes, my Queen" Phoenix smiled back, "soon we will control the mighty Federation and then, the Alpha Quadrant."

~xxx~

Admiral Nechayev paced nervously. She was in charge here and all the Captains knew that. Still, they knew as well as her that she really had no idea how to stop the Borg. The loss of Data to the Borg and all the knowledge they gained with the birth of Phoenix compromised every strategy she knew.

"LaForge to Captain Picard."

Jean-Luc stood up and looked to Nechayev. She nodded to excuse him away from the blank faces at the table. He stepped to the rear of the large conference area and tapped his comm badge.

"Picard here."

"Captain, I know how this is going to sound, but Data needs to speak to you."

"I beg your pardon."

"Captain, I know how this sounds but Data is here and he needs to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Captain Picard?"

Picard looked over and knew that the Admiral had overheard. Most admirals only heard what they wanted to hear but Nechayev seemed to have retained some of her skills from before she was promoted. He would have to remember that little fact.

"Admiral, I need to return to the _Enterprise_ to confer with my Chief Engineer."

Nechayev nodded her agreement and Picard quickly left the room. He was in the transporter room and leaving the _Galaxy_ before he even realized it. He had the transporter chief beam him directly to the _Enterprise's_ Engineering section. When he looked at the android standing before him, it was B4's body, but the expression was Data. Picard knew that face as surely as he knew his own. It was burned in his memory since Data put that experimental personal transporter on his chest on the_ Scimitar_.

"Captain, it is me, Data, but I don't have time to dwell on that. Phoenix will be back and soon. You must prepare. I am able to brief you on what the Borg have in mind, but we must hurry."

Picard smiled and pulled out a chair for his lost friend.

"Mr. Data, take all the time you need."


	10. Mission Briefing

Admiral Nechayev stopped short when she entered the conference room on board the _Enterprise_. She knew about B4, but even she was unprepared for just how much like Data he looked. Except for his clothing, he was an exact match.

"Join us, Admiral," Picard motioned to his chair as he rose.

Nechayev sat down at the head of the long and polished curved wooden table while Picard took a seat at the other end. In this meeting, he was the presenter and she was in charge of what to do with that information. He didn't want her to think anything else.

"Admiral, this is B4, the 'brother' of Commander Data that I spoke of. There have been some interesting developments that I think you should be aware. I think it will make your decisions much easier."

Nechayev looked to the android sitting comfortably in the chair near her, surrounded by the other Bridge officers and one ensign.

"Well, I'll say one thing, Captain. He's certainly a good match for Data. Dr. Soong wasn't very original when he gave Data, Lore and now B4 their looks."

"Yes, Father was somewhat vain in that aspect when he used his own appearance to mold the face plates for all his creations."

Nechayev stared at him. The clothing was different, but that was undoubtedly Data's voice emanating from the android. After Picard's description, she expected something else. All she could do is turn to Picard for an explanation. For the first time in a very long time, the strong-willed Admiral was speechless.

"Admiral, this is Commander Data."

Nechayev looked back at the android that sat still and then looked back at Picard. She still couldn't find the words within her. Data himself had to speak up to break the thick and pregnant silence.

"Admiral, let me explain in detail. I was severely damaged when Shinzon's ship was destroyed and a passing Borg cube discovered me. At the time, the Borg was not planning a major offensive against the Federation. As you know, when the _USS Voyager_ returned from the Delta Quadrant, they were able to destroy several Borg ships in the trans-warp conduit they had managed to utilize as well as cripple the entire Collective by installing a virus within the Queen. Like Earth bees, when the Queen is too old or dies, another Queen is immediately selected and order is restored, as was the case when Captain Picard and I destroyed the last Queen when they tried to assimilate the _Enterprise-E_ and stop first contact by Zephram Cochran. They discovered at that time that they did not have the technology to assimilate me, but that shortcoming was solved when they assimilated another race within the Delta Quadrant. That might have been their objective later, if, by happenstance, they did not come across me in open space. The Borg did not assimilate me; just my body and they created a new personal in Phoenix. I was able to transfer much of myself into B4's body but it is limited. It certainly will not last. In fact, I have to exert myself to control my brother's body in a way that would be considered distasteful to humans. I can help you, but I will soon die."

"Not necessarily," Geordi spoke up, "we can replicate much of you body parts and..."

"Geordi," Data interrupted, "you do not the time or resources to accomplish that."

"Data, we can't just let you die."

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Nechayev spoke up. She had finally found her voice. "Commander Data is correct, Mr. LaForge. We are in a state of war and cannot spare the resources. In any war, there are casualties and as much as grieve for them, we have to accept their sacrifice. Mr. Data, what can you tell us."

~xxx~

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. Commander Data has informed us of a way to utilize a trans-warp conduit and other information that should make a preemptive strike feasible. Admiral Nechayev is developing a task force to do exactly that within the hour. Data himself has relinquished control of his new body back to B4 until needed._

"Now then, Captain, we understand each other. You will command the task force on board the _Enterprise_ and go through the conduit and your job is to destroy the Borg known as Phoenix at all costs as well as do as much damage to the Collective as you can. I've assigned the _Prometheus_, the _Crazy Horse_, the _Valiant_ and the _Venture_. I may send more through if more ships arrive before you return. My task force will remain here and wait in case you fail to stop any invasion force from returning. Let us understand each other Captain Picard, this will be either a successful mission, or a suicide mission. The Borg and Phoenix must be stopped at all costs. Do I make myself clear?

Picard nodded his head and turned smartly away from the Admiral. The addition on Data on board the Enterprise gave him some measure of comfort that he may yet prevail in this battle, but he couldn't get past the nagging feeling that this time, the Federation is up against more than it could handle. Then, there was Data's assertion that his resurrection was only temporary. He was here, with them in the battle for their very existence and yet, he died that day in Romulan space, never to return. Picard hoped Data was wrong, but as he was forced to point out to Data himself once, he rarely was. He tapped his comm. badge and turned to salute Nechayev.

"Picard to Enterprise, beam me directly to the Bridge and signal the task force to prepare to get underway."

"Aye, Captain," and he found himself near his familiar chair on the Bridge in seconds.

"Task force is in position and ready to move at your command, Captain."

Picard sat down and suddenly realized how fatigued he was. B4 sat in the counselor's chair at his left side. B4 smiled slightly and looked around the Bridge like a child that had just entered somewhere amazing for the very first time. Data would appear when he was needed, but for now, Data seemed content to allow B4 the opportunity to enjoy this new experience.

"Very well, open the conduit and take us in."

LaForge pushed several buttons and waited for the invisible beams emanating from the deflector dish to work its magic. In moments, a great bloom of malice opened and seemed to pull the starships to it, like a hunger that would never be fully satiated.

"Its operating like a giant tractor beam, Captain. I'll adjust the impulse to compensate."

Picard turned to face his security officer standing behind him.

"Notify to fleet to follow suit and go to red alert."

The klaxons sounded and Picard knew something else that he didn't realize before. He hated the sound of those damned alarms.


End file.
